SheWhoisSmallandFierce
by child-dragon
Summary: A wizard's pet ferret discovers that there was more than one basilisk in the school...


I am a ferret. I'm not one of those white ones with red eyes, but a proper bandit-mask ferret. My name? I am She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce. But my human-owner calls me Skit. I'm not your ordinary ferret either. I'm a familiar to a wizard. Well, human-owner isn't a wizard yet, she's still in school. But I'm still a lot better than other ferrets. I had to stay hidden for my first year in coming to school with her. She said I wasn't allowed there, because I was a ferret. But my second year I was allowed to run loose. But then human-kinds started getting hurt, or so I heard. And I was locked up again.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you, Skit," human-owner said.  
  
Eventually the attacks stopped. Everyone was talking about the Boy-with-Scar who did it. They say he went and found the monster. The monster was a basilisk, a snake of kinds. On hearing that, I knew human-owner shouldn't of locked me up. I am She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce, part of a noble family that is strong against snakes. But it is the third year now, and there are no snakes or monsters. And I am free to roam again.  
  
****  
  
"Com'n Harry, we're going to be late!" Smart-Girl shouted across the commons.   
  
I winced and ignored her, busying myself with the candy human-owner had left out.  
  
"I'm coming!" Boy-with-Scar called back, running out of the boy's sleeping rooms with his friend, Fire-Hair.   
  
My attention shifted minutely to something by the fireplace. A toad. I started racing across the room, making little sounds of happiness. Prey, for hunt! She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce will make kill and be glorified among the noble ferrets for her kill. But as I neared, I heard a shriek, and was snatched up into the air.  
  
"No Skit! Bad ferret! Don't attack Trevor!"  
  
I struggled, my eyes still locked on the toad.  
  
"Sorry Neville," I heard human-owner mutter, and I was placed in her hands.  
  
I was carried upstairs and shut in the human-owner sleep nest.   
  
"No! No lock She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce!" I cried in protest, but the door was already shut.  
  
I made a small sound of disgust, but then my nose caught a new scent. Curious, I trotted over to the smell, wondering what could be new in this room. I'd explored it over many times. There was indeed something new in this room. A hole in the wall. Too small for most ferrets, but She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce is not as big as other ferrets. I slipped through, making little noises of pleasure. I would find the toad, and kill and rejoice in my triumph.   
  
It soon became obvious the hole was leading me into the depths of the wizard-school. I wasn't finding the toad, but I was still on an adventure. It grew damp, and the tunnel was incredibly dark, but I didn't need light to see. I was a ferret, we saw in the dark, and with our nose and whiskers. Soon the tunnel spread out into a empty space. I paused, sniffing. There was an odd smell in the air, one of must, and scales. I slipped out into the area, staying near the walls. I heard something slithering, and knew what I faced. A snake. I hissed in response, moving in a fast circle around the creature. I couldn't see it, but I could hear and smell it. There was a hiss, and it lunged out at me. I danced to one side, snapping my jaws in defiance.  
  
"I am She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce!!" I shouted, and lunged for the snake.   
  
I caught it's neck in my jaws, and I shook, as instinct demanded, to break it's back. It hissed and twisted, sinking it's fangs in my back. But I didn't let go, and shook again, edging my jaws further up it's neck, crushing it's windpipe. Soon it didn't move, and it fell to the ground. I danced to my victory, feeling my blood running down my fur from the snake bite. But I had won, and I was a mighty hunter. I felt funny though, and knew I needed to get back to human-owner's nest. So I climbed back into the tunnel and started the long way back up. As I went, I got colder, and my muscles seemed to slow. I couldn't see, but I knew my vision was blurring. My heart was beating fast, way too fast. But up ahead, I saw light, and even as my muscles stopped working, I staggered out into my human-owner's room. And then I fell to the ground, my heart shuddering to a stop. And before me I saw the silvery form of First Ferret, waiting for me. She beckoned to me, and I knew that she was inviting me to join her in the spirit-land for all brave ferrets who show courage and valor throughout their lives. I, She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce, was to join the exalted ranks of the brave noble ones gone before. And I stood and followed her, leaving my body behind, for I no longer needed it. With a war cry of triumph, I followed her into the land of the spirit, to join those ancestors who have gone before.  
  
****  
  
The girl returned from class in a sour mood. Professor Snape had been particularly vile that day. She entered her room, and screamed in terror. Skit, her beloved ferret, lay on the floor, not moving.  
  
"No," she moaned, picking up the lifeless body.  
  
And sobbing, she ran out of the dormitory and to castle grounds.   
  
"Hagrid!" she cried.  
  
The half-giant watched her approach silently, then took the still form from her hands, as she buried her face in her hands, crying.  
  
"Looks like a snake got 'em," Hagrid said softly, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Com'n, come get some tea inside," he said, leading her into his hut.   
  
Hagrid spent the rest of the evening comforting the student, but after she left, he stared into the fire and mused. He recognized what killed the little ferret, and it worried him. Basilisk venom. But the ferret had died content, not in pain or defeat, he could tell by the peaceful way it had fallen.   
  
"So there was more than one," he mused out loud. "And we were spared by a ferret, one of the master snake killers."  
  
He sighed and went outside to gather more wood for the fire. And somewhere in the heavens, She-Who-is-Small-and-Fierce danced in the silver light of her ancestors. 


End file.
